Silver Bow
The Silver Bow (銀の弓 Gin no Yumi) is a powerful Bow that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Usually available late in any given game, the Silver Bow is a weapon that sees its potential maximised when placed in the hands of a Sniper, and even more so when employed against any flying enemies (with the exception of Wyverns in Radiant Dawn). Unlike a majority of its counterparts, the Silver Bow possesses sufficient Might to enable its wielder to fend against heavily armored Knights and Generals. An enemy-exclusive close-ranged version of the weapon, the Silver Shortbow (銀の近撃弓 lit. Silver Shortbow), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Bow = |-|Shortbow = Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |5 |70% |0 |1-3 |4 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Ward Arrow }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Silver Bow = Bow |9 |2 |200 | |Effective against flying units. }} |-|Silver Bow+ = Bow |13 |2 |300 | |Effective against flying units. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Bow |B |80~120 |4000 |0~6 |Wingslayer |Effective against Flying Units }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Horseman (Ch. 17) '''Book 2:' Enemy Sniper (Ch. 8) • Enemy Horsemen x2 (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |'Book 1:' Jeorge |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 2:' Febail/Asaello |- |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 3 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 9 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Armories |Ch. 17B • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M19 • M24 • M35 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Klein |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Louise |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Innes |- |Armory |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 22 - Chest |- |Armories (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Armories (Hard) |Ch. 24 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 3:' Sergei (Ch. 10) |- |Armories |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 10) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 12) |- |Inventory |Jeorge |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 8) • Enemy Horseman (Ch. 15) • Enemy Sedgar/Horseman (Ch. 19) |- |Inventories |Beck • Macellan • Tomas • Sedgar • Wolf • Clarisse (BS) |- |Armories |Ch. 8 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 13 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 23 |- |Inventory |Basilio |- |Armories |The Searoad • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle Approach • Kidnapper's Keep • Mountain Village |- |Merchant |Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Midmire • Border Wastes • Port Ferox • Carrion Isle • The Twins' Hideout • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley |- |SpotPass |Lute • Nephenee • Linde • Catria • Jamke • Ulster |} Gallery File:Silver_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Bow from ''Path of Radiance. FESoV Silver Bow concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Bow from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silver Bow (TCG).jpg|The Silver Bow, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Silver Bow (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Silver Bow from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE13 Silver Bow Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Bow from Awakening. File:Silver Bow (FE9).png|Astrid wielding the Silver Bow in Path of Radiance. File:SIlver Bow (FE10).png|Leonardo wielding the Silver Bow in Radiant Dawn. File:Silver Bow (FE13).png|Virion wielding the Silver Bow in Awakening. File:Silver Bow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Silver Bow attached to Virion's back in Awakening. File:FE14 Silver Bow (Bow).jpg|Niles wielding the Silver Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Silver Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Silver Bow attached to Niles's back in Fates. File:FEH Silver Bow.png|In-game model of the Silver Bow from Heroes.